


Art for The Decoy Groom by LilyK

by Banbury



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a film, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banbury/pseuds/Banbury
Summary: Summary, provided by the author: World famous actor, William Bodie, is as determined to marry his fiancé in a private ceremony as is the paparazzi to spread photos of the nuptials on every newspaper in the universe.For the purposes of this piece of fiction, imagine that there is no stigma associated with anyone's declared sex or sexuality and that marriage is common between two people in love, or well, for any sort of reason. *bg*Very (very!) loosely based on the film, The Decoy Bride, which has the ultra-adorable David Tennant in the lead. It's quite the romp so I highly suggest it. It has a haunted toilet with cow noises. *snirk*





	Art for The Decoy Groom by LilyK

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Decoy Groom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161434) by [LilyK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK). 



> Thank you, LilyK, for that beautiful, funny and optimistic story. It was very interesting to find a way to picture it!

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/4jwk7rol90ccjf4/Header.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/7893jdq9do8zk08/Bodie.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/f6zve2t6433b5en/new_man%252Btext.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/ncr583o0pb93mc6/divider.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/gym7k0pxj7i54zs/secret_affair.jpg/file)

[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/cb59ot225z4sfij/magazines.jpg/file)


End file.
